Lysa's First Adventure
by LadyGrimR
Summary: Lysa Marie, 16 years old and quite the young lady becomes engaged in the World of Narnia. Expect no less from this tough chick, she will give Peter a run for his money, and she has a particular dislike of Susan, no idea why she just seems snotty to her.
1. Chapter 1

Name : Lysa Marie

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Prized Possessions: Tiny nose ring, and a simply elegant bracelet

Orphan, self sufficient, very quiet, almost mute. Does just enough to pass barely and good enough to play soccer for the high school. - 2011

History with the bracelet: does so many numerous things she hasn't even figured them out yet. For 1, always on her body.. 2... Can be hidden anywhere….travels everywhere over her body in a shimmering liquid silver and forms whatever she needs the most - can act on it's own or do whatever it's asked from her… and she does ask.. Is able to communicate with her to a certain degree, not an entity, more like computer intelligence. There is a limit to the power of the bracelet though. When going to connect to communicate, shifts itself as an actual MP3 player, Apple style.

Hobbies: Occupies herself with books, a part time job working as a weight trainer, yes of all things.

Basically the Patriarch of the orphanage without getting paid the big bucks. But she has learned how to manage money and taxes.

Chapter One:

When it comes to being quiet, I, Lysa Marie, am definitely a master of that art. When it comes to being sarcastic with just a blank look on my face as I'm being ranted to, I definitely master that as well, more because the silent act is a precursor.

" LYSA, you little bitch you better listen to me? What happened to the rest of the money from the groceries? If I hear that you spent it on make-up…" That was the screeching voice of the foster home, mother.

Dear god, she knows how to blow some ear drums, along with blow some other body parts…

I wordlessly hand her the remaining money from my grocery run, not that it wasn't much, and the receipt. Psh, I don't even use make-up.

I felt her disgusting little hand snap me around and then slap me in the face. Although the force of it make my face turn, I didn't feel but just a light touch.

Thankfully, Silver, my bracelet, had absorbed into my skin on my face, and reinforced it basically. She probably hurt herself more than she hurt me.

I raise an eyebrow at her, and just turn my back on her, moving away.

" You better get back here, little bitch! I'm not fucking done with you! You have the list of chores to do and they better fucking get done before I get back!"

She huffs angrily as I lift a hand and wave at her to acknowledge what she said and return to climbing the stairs.

God it was so funny making fun of her. I smile as I feel Silver worm his way to the corner of my eyes and gently pour out of my skin through pores, so as to be painless, and form reading glasses.

This was our way to communicate actually. He was able to 'type' words into the lenses so I could see. Honestly this thing was very smart and capable of reading brain waves of thought, so I did not need to speak aloud.

[ You really need to report this to authorities; Foster mothers are not supposed to engage in activity harmful to the youths being fostered.]

{ Right, I know, but I am only sixteen, therefore legally not an adult, and only the money somehow left to my name, with no relatives having need of me. What else can I do? She will get hers when the time is right}

I felt Silver's metal warm comfortably around my temples, and I sigh gently as I change into my 'cleaning' clothes.

Foster Mother was really a bitch, when I came into puberty. At 15, I had grown to be taller than her 5 foot 3 inch frame. She wasn't ugly, my god she wasn't.. I thought she was gorgeous. Even without make up she was very pretty. But her attitude when she saw me grow up darkened into what Silver called jealousy.

As I pulled on the dark green corduroy pants and dirty wife-beater, I sighed as I pulled on a sports bra on top of it and tucked the extra length of dirty cloth under the sports bra so that my [extraordinary] long torso was shown. The pants sagged so much that I had to steal the boxers of one of the guys to wear on top of the panties, of course, and was therefore allowed to sag comfortably.

I was so gangsta.

On top of that I just had to be comedic and I put on an apron with lovely pockets on top of the garb and pulled my hair up into a high pony.

I heard the Foster Mother's, now being shortened to mom, and I love calling her that because it gets on her nerves, go out the door, and drive away.

On the way to the kitchen, I silently greeted the other 11 kids, ranging from elementary school ( 5th grader) to high school ( the other 16 year old).

As I made my way into the kitchen, my nose crinkles at the disgusting state of the room, seeing plates mounted high in the sink, crusty looking and questionable substances on almost every one of the dishes, cabinets dirty and open, liquids spilled on counters, and the floor in need of a good hosing, seriously, hosing.

I sighed and spot the long page of notes on the counter in a semi clean state and hurry over to it, where several things were neatly dashed on the page.

Cleaning List

- Dishes, washed and dried

- Cabinets repaired, and washed

- Counters so clean I want my reflection seen in them

- Refrigerator cleaned; old food thrown out

- Stainless steel appliances cleaned

- Floor swept and mopped

- Cook dinner: For two I want a nice mouth watering steak, medium rare, no pink or I WILL throw you out, a vegetable, fine wine, and a dessert. You will be serving and I want you in top line fashion because this is a business deal dinner, you little bitch. You mess it up and I'll not only throw you out, but take all your little money from you! ( I rolled my eyes at this, feeling Silver's irritation through the glasses)

- Dining room set for two, everything that's in that room clean, polished, dusted, the works.

- Entire downstairs vacuumed, cleaned

- My bedroom: New sheets on it, candles set in all corners, bathroom cleaned, two new towels, toothbrushes, you know what to do ( Oh do I..)

I sighed softly.

[ You will have to clean the kitchen to be able to cook in it. This place is like a pigsty, for lack of a better word]

{ Agreed}

As I start on loading the dishwasher with whatever I could, my mind drifts, letting my body work on autopilot. Cleaning really is boring.

I was put into foster care by the age of 2, because.. Well honestly I don't even remember, back when I was on the side of mom's good graces she told me it was because my parents were killed by disease when they traveled to a third world country. She said that they had forgotten to take medication and had contracted the disease.

Well at the age of two, I had also was known to have this bracelet on which would accommodate to me as I grew. Which I thought was weird until said bracelet would unravel, trace up to my face and form glasses around my eyes. They were sexy glasses too.

Anyways he had explained himself to me ,yet as to where he came from, that remains a mystery.

Dishwasher loaded, excessive dishes washed, dried, and put in their respective places, I start washing down the dirty counters and cabinets.

And finally.. Onto why mom hates me so.

Mom: 5'3" C cup, hips like crazy, really attractive, and thick. Men like thick. Shoulder length hair, large eyes, long eye lashes, pale, pale skin, green eyes, red-like hair ( dyed), and a delicate looking frame.

Me: 5'7" B.5 cup, slender frame, thick black hair usually worn in a long braid that trails to my mid back, caramel colored skin, thick pouty lips, long eye lashes, very dark eyes, and I by no means look delicate… height combined with the physique of a soccer player.

Hmmmmm I thought we both looked pretty nice.. I mean I don't swing that way, but I thought she was so pretty… but why would she be jealous of me?

Well. That will have to come later, for now I had to concentrate on making dinner.

I was reading, all of the dinner and desert in either the oven being lightly heated, or in the refrigerator being cooled. My hostess outfit was hanging in the closet, and all of the kids were asleep. Their stomachs full from the dinner I gave them, which was the steak dinner, hehe.

I was fresh from showering, in shorts and bra, waiting on the text message from Mommy so I could begin my acting.

Sure enough, soon after the thought passed my mind, a text message appeared on my phone.

* We're 5 minutes away, be ready*

Hmm, she didn't add her usual little bitch… dude must be very attractive or she'd have been irritable even in a text message.

Well, with that, I pinned my braid up to make a bun, and stepped into my hostess outfit, complete with small heels.

The long, flare legged slacks complimented my legs, as well as the tucked in shirt gave me the nice and official style.

{ Silver, may you please change into a nose ring and my glasses?}

I felt him warm a little before doing as I requested, though I'm pretty sure he pushed the nose ring out himself when I got it, but I lost the ring.

Well I'll just be sure to keep him as the nose ring, and I trekked down the stairs, appearing in the proper servant-like fashion.

Dear god, this is going to be boring.

Silver was morphed to ear buds which blasted music into my skull so I couldn't hear the disgusting noises of sex.

Yes…

Sex.

I turned into my bed, horribly disgusted.. Oh my god… apparently dude was very well endowed.. And knew how to use it..

I was glad I couldn't hear them anymore, and it was very late, so I fell asleep.

I was beginning to fall into deep sleep when I was rudely awakened by someone climbing into bed with me.

I start awake, wide awake, heart pounding when I catch a look of mom's business partner.

Oh my god…

I immediately start thrashing against him, growls erupting from my throat and he pinned me down, me still trying to get free.

I couldn't see him very clearly, but I could feel him start to slide his hands down my pants and I shuddered sickened, and start to cry out, yet am silenced by his hands.

" Shut the fuck up you little whore, I'll take what the fuck I want from you, your mom is completely trashed and so very used… I could barely get off, bitch needs to start doing exercises…. But you… my god… young little you.. I bet you haven't even seen a big dick before…"

I started to struggle again, this time, tears running down my face with the effort.

" Oh hush.. Shah.. I promise it won't hurt… for too long. I'm afraid it'll be a very tight fit at first, but don't worry It'll all turn to pleasure very soon"

I feel my nose start to tingle and I whimper softly into his hand when I feel his hand roughly tear my shorts off and then panties off and then stop.

"What the fuck is this? A chastity belt? You little bitch, where's the key?"

[ Lysa you must run NOW]

Silver sends an electric shock into any skin in contact with him, not high voltage enough to hurt, but just to shock, and amazingly I only felt warmth down there.. But it made dude rear back and I immediately kick him in the fucking balls, and then kick his lights out, in the head before running out of the room, hurriedly pulling down the long shirt I thankfully wore to bed.

I saw the keys to mom's car and grabbed them, tears rolling down my face silently as I smashed my way out of the door.

For real, this is the second and last god damn time that this will happen.

The first time it happened was the ex boyfriend of mom, as clique as that sounds, it fucking happened, and a year ago and when I was just coming into puberty.

I got into the government money paid for NSX and fish tailed the hell out of the driveway going ..somewhere.. Just away from that place.

Fuck, I'm not sure what made her hate me that much… she never believed me about her ex, though I'm sure the physical evidence of bruised balls, and a black eye definitely put things back into context. A few weeks after that, it got blatantly obvious that old boy was staring at other women, including me. 15 was also the age where I started soccer and toning up to the current build that I have… but seriously, what a fucking pedophile.

[ Lysa please pay attention to the road, you have just obtained your driver's license]

I take a deep breath, and sigh, nodding absentmindedly before finally switching on the head lights, although the road was very lit at this time of night.

Unfortunately, the only other car on the road was attracted to bright lights, either that or very fucked up and drunk, and swerved into my lane seemingly INCHES away from me before my entire world went dark.

My last thoughts: What in the hell is this? This only happens in stories that are read online… next thing I'll probably know is that I've been dropped into Twilight or Narnia or Harry Potter.

Mental cue: shudder.

Please let me know how you like the start of this new story. I really appreciate it 3


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened, and I immediately groan, throwing an arm across my face to shield the bright light from my eyes.

I was about to go back to sleep, but…something didn't seem quite right.. I was shivering my ass off.

I bolt up, having to rethink moving so quickly to throw myself chest first onto the thick tree branch where I was resting.

My heart beat in my throat for several minutes throwing my breath into the air in a fog before I happened to think about disengaging from the tree and drop on the ground, only to land straight on my ass with the long t-shirt torn up in some places, and barely covering anything that it needs to making me cry out from the snow that was on the ground.

First thing first, before I figure out where the fuck I am, I needed to find some clothes, and FAST my body temperature was rapidly declining.

Silver, then formed himself into sunglasses, amazing, and bombarded with shit tons of information.

[Location: Narnia

Clothing: Will have to achieve

Temperature: 23 degrees Fahrenheit

Running… heat signature scans

Radius: 5 feet…

20 feet…

100 feet…

150 feet…

200 feet…

Heat signatures found, exactly 185 feet Northwest

Exact time of arrival in 5 minutes if running.

Time before hypothermia sets in, 15 minutes and counting down.]

I immediate set off where the information tells me to, shivering and trying to hold myself together as I pulled myself forward.

Exactly 5 minutes later I sneaked upon a camp grounds with four different men.

They were snoring heavily, an open bottle of some type of liquid on it's side and nothing from inside had been spilled, so the next best guess would be that they drank it all.

[ 99.9% chance of all four men being intoxicated.

You can be as loud as you want, and they will not be waking up anytime soon.]

I let out a large breath, stalking into their camp and slowly building up the fire a little bit, immediately feeling the reverse affects as they warm me up and I turn my gaze to watch all the men.

2 of them were disgustingly overweight, so I couldn't take their clothes, another was too short to be of another use, and the other was a little bit too tall, but I couldn't go naked, so I tiptoed to the tall man's side, and began to rummage through his pack.

I picked up a small trinket, that immediately numbed the fingers that touched it, and I dropped it back into the bag.

[ Object is a sign of the White Witch. These men are in alliance with this witch. You have my permission to take excess of what you may need]

I grin and dump everything from the cleanest bag and I began to strip off my clothing, and pull on the clothes of the tall one, very thankful for the belt and for the long legs I have. I just stuffed my feet into the boots of the one with the medium sized feet, along with the extra cloth of the pants, making my feet extra warm.

I pulled on several shirts, and topped them with an extra coat from the tiniest person, and began to scrounge up all the food and canteens from the men.

Oooh bows and arrows….

{Should I?}

[ I will teach you how to shoot]

I quickly gather up all the quivers and stuff the largest one with the arrows from all of them and I discard them while choosing the sturdiest bow and slinging it on my back.

I was having fun as I outfitted myself with the tiniest's one belts, and chose two of their broad swords, four of their daggers, and the sheaths to all of them. I took a length of rope and used it to hold my braid in place as I flipped the hood to the cloak which when over on top of the coat on.

Hell yeah, I now looked officially bad ass.

{ Now where do I go. I got clothes and a way to defend myself, but now I need answers}

I was only answered with an arrow in the sunglasses, and I headed in that direction, greatly confused. However I ended up breaking into a run when I heard several shrieks and howls in the direction the arrow was pointed.

I dashed underneath large branches, and over roots designed to fuck up an ankle, and pressed myself on harder, my breath coming in soft, slow puffs of white air.

I ended up running and coming to an abrupt halt when I found myself on the edge of a huge waterfall, yet the waterfall was frozen. I glanced down to where I heard the noise and almost gasped when I saw several large wolves, encircling 3 figures, and 2 animals…

I did gasp when everyone began speaking.

I reared back, my eyes wide.

{ Animals aren't supposed to speak!}

[Enough! It is time for you to make your entrance, get ready to dance.]

He gave me a countdown as I slowly appraise the quickest and safest way down to the frozen water.

[ 5...

4...

3...

2...

1.. GO, GO NOW]

I sprint towards the roots of a tree and quickly climb up on it, race out onto a branch, and fly off of it, tucking my body to flip several times, and I land, while pulling a sword out and holding it up to the largest wolf.

It let out a yelp and backed up some, yet its nostrils flared as it sniffed me, and growled in a deep voice that had my body shaking, yet I only narrowed my eyes at it.

" Boy why do you have a sword of the White Witch, and smell like her?"

I didn't have enough time to answer when there was a very distinctive sounding cough below me and I tilt my head downwards to stare at a 16-17 year old blond boy.

He spoke with the cutest English accent. " I am thankful that you're defending us and all, but can you please get off me."

He growled the last few words at me and I blush a little, gracefully leaping off of him and turning my back to him, dropping into a stance and pointing the sword at the wolf still.

"Boy, answer me before I take you to the White Witch myself."

Again I didn't have to because right then the ice from the frozen water fall collapsed, and we were right on it. I hurriedly grab onto the person closest to me, while giving out a yell to hand on and shove the sword deep into the ice that was still solid.

A huge wave of surprisingly warm water flushed over me flattening me against the ice and Silver formed into goggles. As soon as we went underwater, I drag the sword from the melting ice and grab ahold of whoever was with me and kick my legs furiously towards the surface of the river.

Once we broke through, I didn't let go of person until I dragged the both of us onto the shore and we panted for breath, or coughed up some water. I shoved the sword back into its sheath only to get one shoved against my neck.

"Who are you?"

I kick the sword from his hands, scoffing.

"Not your enemy. You should be wondering where the third human figure went."

The girl that I dragged from the river looked around frantic.

"Lucy?"

Both the boy and girl began to almost hysterically search for the other and I turned to the shaking beavers.

"Let me guess, you guys speak too."

" Another daughter of Eve? Mrs. Beaver I know I haven't heard of another prophecy, how about you dear."

"I can't say I've ever heard about another either, yet I' m sure Aslan will definitely have use for another Daughter of Eve that is not in blood relation to those four."

I politely cough behind fisted glove before taking them off and dropping them in the snow.

" My name is Lysa Marie, it is a pleasure to meet you both, but perhaps we can get to wherever you say this "Aslan" is."

"Wait, you're a girl?"

I turned to the others to see the three youths standing in a straight line.

I grin, while lowering the hood. " I am indeed."

"I'm Lucy Pevensie! This is my sister Susan, and this is my oldest brother Peter, hehe, the one you landed on." She starts giggling madly while I just nod to the others, and release a smile towards her.

" Ah yes, that made my landing quite soft indeed, I'm sure I would have sprained my ankle, if my charming Knight did not indeed save me from that humiliation."

She starts to giggle and I follow her with my eyes as she leads the way onward; I trust that she knew the way before I was halted by one of the beavers.

"What she left out was that she has another brother, and we are facing a little problem it seems."

I nod softly, beginning to get too warm in my many layers of clothes, and I speak quietly with Mr. Beaver as I took off the cloak, the coat, and the 4 different shirts, just to leave me with the one shirt that sort of fit me.

Yes, it seems that the Winter was lifting.

Silver had been morphed into working sunglasses for me.

Wewt. Reviews = Love.


	3. Chapter 3

After being told of the story of t he four Pevensies and what became of the fourth, we soon came upon a huge camp filled with all types of beasts, horrifying, and friendly looking.

As soon as we came over the hill, there were several horns blaring and a crowd quickly appeared, giving us a clear walkway through to the largest and most majestic of tents.

As soon as the flaps of the tent rippled, every single form around our little group dropped to their knees in clear reverence. As I was looking around, I did not see the object of the reverence until I turned my attention back to the front and almost let out a large gasp.

My god… that was the largest, most beautiful, and actually… gentle looking cat that I've ever seen.

I slowly pulled out my largest sword, arm tensing to keep it steady and dropped to my knee, resting my forehead to the hilt of the sword.

A wonderfully grand, deep voice emerged from the great cat. " Rise, Son of Adam, and Daughters of Eve. Stand. For it is great to see you here and your mere presence has changed the scenery of this land. Where is the second Son of Adam?"

Having heard of the story. I fell silent, as well as it wasn't my place to tell this god-like creature.

There were several cries of outrage as Peter got done telling his story, but I remained silence, sword still drawn and lightly pointed into the ground, with my feet shoulder length apart.

" Silence! We will plan about this, there is no need to be angry, Orion."

The large, very large centaur stepped down from his battle ready stance and dipped his head in acknowledgement to Aslan.

" This is not the end, but this does complicate things. Continue to your tasks, great people, for that time is nearing quickly."

He turned away, yet I felt as if his gaze lingered on me for a split second, then he swept back into the large tent with a graceful flutter.

The camp was soon alive with a flurry of activity. As the others got escorted off to somewhere, I escaped my own escort to bravely walk up to the massive tent that was in the heart of all the activity.

Taking a deep breath, lovely scents assaulted my nose, making my body tingle slightly and I smiled softly, ducking into the tent.

The inside of the tent was beautifully decorated with cushions, curtains, carpets, and when my eyes turned to gaze at the magnificent creature, the magnificent creature stared back.

I bowed deeply. " Umm.. Hello."

His deep voice, soothed my nerves completely, making me feel very welcome. " Lyssa, please stand, my child and come to me."

I held my breath lightly and stepped up to the large lion, almost dwarfed by his height alone.

I bent to my knees and almost gasped in shock as Silver, now turned a bright golden color, not unlike a strand of hair from Aslan's great mane, and weaved itself into the Lion himself.

I stared at him incredulously. " ? Tha..that was really a part of you all this time in the world outside of Narnia?"

He breathed on me and my eyes fluttered shut. " Yes my child, for it is your destiny to come to my land. Although you might not be mentioned in any prophesies. The fact that you have a strand of my hair marks your life as a great one. You will be needed here. I'm afraid energies greater than my own are at work here."

I nodded. I knew I had no such life back at home. I would enjoy my time here, for I did not know when I would be sent back home.

" It is good to see you hear, Daughter of Eve. I hereby give you the duty of protecting the future Kings and Queens of Narnia. Set your palms into my main, little one."

I rose to my feet, and set both hands into his main, daring not to pet him though his hair was gorgeous and felt like silk to my sense of touch.

I watched as several strands of his mane wove around my wrists and formed two separate bracelets. As the hair cut off from his mane, they turned into exact twins, silver bracelets.

" Thank you, Aslan. I will not disappoint."

He chuckled. " I know you will not. Get cleaned up and get food, and rest. For tomorrow you're training shall immense. And as the protectors of the Kings and Queens. You shall need to be trained to tip top shape. Enjoy the time you have off."

I bowed deeply again and turned on my heel to walk out the tent.

Fresh air hit me in the face, smelling so sweet and clean. Much cleaner air then that of where I used to live.

A female centaur galloped up to me, bowed and showed me the way to my own personal tent. I ducked inside, saw a steaming bowl of water and a pitcher of colder water and towels and things.

I called out a thank you, and immediately set upon cleaning myself up.

After cleaning myself up thoroughly, I pulled on modest fitting under things, and stared in disgust at the dress that was on the bed. No way in fucking hell, am I ever going to wear a dress.

I rummaged through the dressers of clothing, shoving out the dresses and skirts, only leaving me with tunics and the leggings that would go underneath.

I hissed disdainfully at the dresses, bundled them up neatly and tossed them in the dirty clothes bin with the clothing I just discarded and pulled on clean clothing.

As I walked outside, the piece of Silver that was on my left wrist dissolved into my skin, only to reappear as sunglasses on my face.

The other half, formed into a watch.

Soon, I was pulled in the general direction of gathering people. I assume that the gathering people meant that dinner was now being served.


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately after dinner, there was festive activities and music playing all around. Silver had been transformed into regular reading glasses, since it was beginning to darken in the sky, and Silver transmitted messages to me.

[At this time it would be wise for you to train a little, to get you started.]

I nod my head and stride to my tent. Once there I search for no more than 2 minutes for the large quiver stuffed full of arrows and walk out.

I took a look at the stars and hummed quietly as I searched for the archery range.

Once there Silver proceeded to darken the lens and activate a night vision mode because I could suddenly see each and every target clearly as if it were day time.

[ You understand the basic position, assume position and bend the string of the bow with the arrow knocked and hold it there.]

It was harder than it looked because after a few minutes of holding the bow and a fully extended, full powered draw-back, the muscled of my arms hurt. Silver continued to read out stats to me.

[ Force emitted from bow is not sufficient enough. It is no fault of yours. The bow is manmade.]

Oh, that explains it all.

Suddenly the bow splintered in my hands, forcing me to drop the wood, and the other half of Silver crept to my hand and lengthened and broadened and shaped itself into a huge intricate bow. It wasn't heavy at all, but it looked it. It was purely silver's color, and triple enforced. Extra strength and speed applied to the arrow.

[ This bow will pull apart with the touch of a button into separate curved blades that will curve around the form of the fist and ultimately make the entire fist a weapon in close ranged combat. You have the other long swords from the enemy's camp, so you will train with those too. Try taking the bow apart.]

I did as mentioned and gasped softly as the bow literally glided apart into equal pieces, forming a large blade that circled my closed fist, and ran down to my upper elbow.

Amazing. I tested the sharpness against a blade of grass and was immediately impressed with the flawless straight cut lengthwise on the blade of grass.

Again I pushed the button ,and the heavily enforced bow formed again within my hands.

{Amazing, Aslan. Amazing.}

I aimed the bow with Silver's guidance and pinpoint targeting, and released the arrow.

The target splintered and cracked through the bull's eye, ripping itself into two.

I raised an eyebrow as readout followed.

[ Speed: 100 meters per second

Strength: Sufficient

Accuracy: 98%

Very good for the first try on the enhanced bow]

I smirk and glance at the destroyed target and the arrow that hit it.

I think I'm starting to like this.

The Next Day:

I was sweating profusely blocking the savage attacks from Peter as he hacked away at my sword.

"Do… you.. Have…some…anger…issues…at…the…moment?" I panted, twirling away from Peter only to lunge at him with my own series of lightning fast attacks.

I was proud that Peter was almost sweating and panting as much as I was, and he took the same amount of time trying to get his sentence out.

" I…do…believe…that…we…are…just…training… Why…would…I be…mad…at you?"

I swept his feet out from underneath him, and followed him to the ground, because he had hooked my own foot with his to bring me down with him.

I landed on my stomach and he landed on his back, and we both gasped for breath, completely spent.

" I'm sorry… I just have a lot on my mind." Peter explained.

"As do…" We were cut off when a beautiful sounding horn emerged from the forest.

I looked to Peter and he looked to me. " Do you know what that sound was?" I asked, looking slightly worried.

" Susan's horn. Susan's in trouble! Let's go!"

"Right!" I quickly sheathed my sword and jumped onto a large gelding, quickly speaking to it.

"My noble steed, we must make haste because we fear that Susan is in trouble? May I ride in the quickest way?"

The horse did not answer, yet started to gallop away at a terrific pace, Peter right beside me.

[You are not to interfere, this is Peter's battle, and Peter's battle alone.]

I nodded and turned the horse to follow the other wolf spy.

[Approved, reinforcements will be dispatched to follow the wolf.]

I nodded again and spurred the horse into a ferocious gallop to follow the quickly retreating wolf back to its camp.

Once in the vicinity I dismounted from the gelding and sent it back on its way, and scaled a tree to give me an excellent view of the entire camp with ease of sight.

Silver formed glasses across my face, with enhanced vision and targeting while my bow formed within my hands.

A centaur to my left nodded to me before rushing into the camp with the other by its side.

I straddled a branch, and looked for Edmund. My glasses enhanced, zoomed in, and zoomed out to my will and I soon found the kid with workers all around him.

I whispered to myself as I knocked a bow and let it fly with pinpoint accuracy to cut his ties.

"Now get up."

As if he understood, he started frantically shrugging off the heavy ropes and I saw him look around with a scared gaze, bloody lip, and injured eyebrow.

"Now run." I started shooting everything that moved towards him in a predatory sense, in his path out of the way, killing as I sunk arrows and splinters of wood deep into sensitive tissue that I knew to target.

Edmund ran to the left as I whispered the direction, following his path with my eyes and protecting him from the maniacal sub servants of the ice queen.

When all enemies in Edmund's way disappeared I slung the bow on my back and dove off the branch, landing behind the boy with a heavy thud and pushing him forward.

"This way!"

" LYSSA LOOK OUT!"

The separate blades flew to my hands and I turned around, shoving my blade covered fist into an unfortunate soul's face, gagging as the strange blood from the creature sprayed onto my face as I cut its face in half. I quickly ran my wrist across its neck, slitting its throat before grabbing Edmund and running towards the escaping group.

Two centaurs thundered up to up, and slung us on their backs before escaping under the cover of the trees that were on our side.

Once back at our camp, we dismounted to the numerous cheers of success and the fact that not one of our number was even minorly injured.

I could tell Edmund was depressed, sorry and anxious so I knelt to his height and whispered in his ear.

"The past is that past, my friend. There can only be now and the future and you have the guts to be able to change it."

I stood up, beamed down at him, and walked away. I felt that the siblings would need their space to talk before the serious talk would start.

I found Aslan looking over the proceeds of the camp from a hill and stood beside him silently, hands held behind my back.

" Is it really necessary to kill?" I sighed, tears beginning to drip down my face.

" My child, I wish the world were that simple where no blood was shed. Even in Narnia.. War has to be declared for the better of the people of this land."

"It's a never-ending cycle, Aslan. Somebody will disagree to the point of killing. Somebody will be jealous of another person's possessions. It's not going to stop. Why does that bitch have to drag down other creatures with her?"

"Ancient magic knows the hearts of those who serve her willingly and those who serve unwillingly. Do not fret, all who will fall are part of a plan older than I, myself. All death has purpose. Think of it as a start to another life. It is certainly not an end to all life. You were not worried about your first kill."

It wasn't a question.

" No sir. Just worried about the concept of allies…"

"Those that unwillingly serve, and are killed are known as martyrs. Ancient magic closely entwines martyrs and sacrifice."

He went silent, telling me that this was all he would have to say for the matter. I turned towards him, bowing deeply before heading towards my tent to clean up. This time, I wanted to bathe in the river, or swim naked, whichever you would prefer to say.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, I was eating breakfast, keeping to myself when horns blared, announcing the arrival of somebody.

I stood up to get a better view, and realized with astonishment that the horns carried the arrival of the White Witch.

I quickly materialized my bow, just in case, and stood behind the four Pevensies.

I notched an arrow into the bow, leisurely holding it, as the witch stood to address the crowd.

"You have a traitor in your mist, Aslan."

The crowd hissed with disdain.

" You should know that all traitors belong to me according to ancient magic law."

She continued with arrogance.

Aslan replies. " Do not quote ancient magic law at me witch, I was there when it was written. We shall carry on with the conversation in private." The great lion turned on its heel and entered his great tent.

A hush spread across the crowd as we all sat and waited for a decision to be made.

Minutes turned to half hours as the discussion drew on inside the tent. I was speaking quietly to Edmund, his head was in my lap and I was running my hands through his hair.

"You know Aslan has your back, yes? You will not be the witch's property again." My finger brushed against his healing, previously busted lip.

The boy reddened, and he nodded. " I wouldn't want to repeat it, no thanks."

I cupped his face in my hands and whispered down to him. " I hope you learned your lesson Edmund, though I'm not sure what you had to learn. It was a harsh lesson whatever it was."

He nods, blushes harder in my hands and turns away a little.

At that second, the White Witch appeared a little triumphant and Aslan renounced her claim upon Edmund Pevensie.

There was a cheer that erupted through the camp. The Witch stood and called out.

"But what about our deal?"

The untamed lion let loose a threatening roar that knocked her on her ass and the carriage hurried itself out of the camp, barely regaining their composure to get her out of the camp.

As the cheers ran through the camp again, I stood, and stared at Aslan. He looked too mellow.

Oh Aslan what did you barter in return of Edmund…

I turned and made my way through the crowd, going off with a nod to a centaur for practicing swordsmanship.

That morning, I was awakened when someone shook me awake.

"We have to go now. The camp is moving to war at this moment!"

It was Peter and I immediately hopped up, wiping whatever grogginess and dressed for war.

They had made a chain mail armor for me, light weight but compact in the right places for a tall female like me.

I strapped my two new swords in their places, and I heaved a heavy quiver of arrows onto my back. They had outfitted me with five thousand arrows to be shot from the back of a griffin.

I checked for everything in place.

{Could you please form into sunglasses, Sliver?}

I immediately felt his cool body flow over my skin and soon my eyes were encompassed by shades.

I stride out following Peter to his meeting place with the head Centaur, and listened quietly at the instructions.

Apparently I wasn't supposed to hear anything but the instructions I was given because as soon as I walked up, people dispersed.

With graceful bows and nods, everyone went to prepare and Peter took me by the hand towards where the griffins were preparing for battle.

" Lysa, I think of you as a best friend. You know my stand of women in war." He grinned. " My time period is still about a century before yours. Women don't have much rights just yet. But anyway.."

Before I could blink to comprehend, I felt the aftershock of his lips on my cheek, and the next blink and he was gone somewhere.

"My lady. It would be an honor to have you fly upon my back." A deep voice rumbled behind me.

I turned and bowed immediately to the griffin that had snuck up on me.

" My Lord, it is a pleasure to be carried by one such as you. I thank you."

I received a helmet from a kind soul and hopped onto the back of the griffin. With a great leap into the air, we were airborne and racing towards the battlefield.

With the signal from Peter, and warrior yells from all forms of life on ground and in air, we were off. I had my super-enhanced bow and I was firing arrows so very quickly. While the griffin was leading his own attacks, I had enhanced sight, and bows and arrows to devastate everyone who I attack.

I knew that my ranged attack would be limited due to the limited amount of arrows I had. Sliver was silent, targeting and zooming in and out at my will to attack the enemy and they were dropping like flies. My braid was flying all over the place as the griffin dodged all numbers of aerial attacks from the ground, my legs tight around the mount.

With a loud squeal, my noble steed was finally grounded and in an act of desperation I had pretty much blacked out trying to defend the injured creature. I would not let him die while I was here.

The blood of all sorts of creatures stained my face, hair, and armor, painting me with the horror and fear of a war.

I became one with my blades, almost dancing around my enemies in a tango of death, blood, and weapons. My partners faired worse than I for I went through many partners with savagely strength, speed, and agility.

I wasn't aware of the return of Aslan, nor of Lucy and Susan. I did notice that we were pushing back a lot of the witch's forces. I collapsed near my fallen friend, patting his beak gently, and carefully cleaning the wound with a gourd of water that was strapped around my waist.

His keen eyes followed my every move and I tore off a part of my under-armor to wrap the wound.

"I'm sorry if it stings. I may have sweat a little." I patted his head and released the deep breath I was holding, taking off my helm and upper armor to run my fingers shakily through the braid that was quickly becoming undone.

"You fight nobly, young woman. It is a great honor to have you by my side and fighting for Narnia."

" Thank you sir Griffin." I hesitated, giving him a low bow before taking a sip of water.

I was stretching out my tensed muscles when Sliver formed glasses around my eyes and zoomed in on a fallen Edmund holding his side in obvious pain, and several of the Witch's minions sneaking up behind him with evil intent.

Fear and adrenaline coursed through my veins and I whispered a quick departure and good fortune before heaving my quiver of arrows onto my shoulder.

I shot as I ran, adrenaline causing my speed to increase dramatically while still running. I stood upon a rock a little bit away and maniacally fired arrows whispering for Edmund to please turn around and try to get to safety.

They were still coming, many of them, even if I dispatched several and I panicked, running towards Edmund, two heavy swords in my hands as I leaped into the little ravine that Edmund lay in and clashed weapons with a dwarf on the wrong side.

I grit my teeth, forcefully shoving the little being back and skillfully twirling and spinning with the swords to get closer to Edmund.

"You chose the wrong side to be on, and the wrong boy to mess with."

I fought tooth and nail, not giving a single inch closer to a future king of Narnia, and killed or injured all of the attackers in a large burst of adrenaline and stubbornness.

I panted, falling next to Edmund and cradling him to my body, sweat dripping down my abdomen, and causing a gash to sting horribly.

I grit my teeth. " I'm injured, but I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm actually quite fine, now that Lucy gave me a drop of her potion." I laughed, and knocked the back of his head.

"HEY!"

"You little twerp!"

"I didn't want to interrupt! It looked as if you had it handled" he explained.

" Good, because I'm about to pass out from blood loss from more than one gash."

I had forgotten to pick up my armor when I realized Edmund was in danger.

I lifted my shirt above my head, and tore it into strips.

"Need.. To stop.. The bleeding." I whispered, and leaned into him, while he shakily started to dress my gashes.

I was confused on why the shaking before it dawned on me.

" Oh come on Edmund, I know I'm attractive and all, you need to be a bit more steady then this."

I saw him blush and stutter out something before my head collided with his shoulder and unconsciousness started to eat at the sides of my vision.

" Yeah…did….didn't hear what you …s"

Pure. Darkness.


End file.
